And a Marvy PANTS Year!
by Sylvan Wind of Change
Summary: ."Christmas Eve and I am in the middle of a nervy B. because Masimo has invited me to a Pizza-a-go-go-Land style Holiday party. What do I do? What do I do!... Should I wear a toga?" Gee/M. Just something I-the author- am trying out as an experiment.
1. The Power of Jesus with Lippy On

Title: And a Marvy PANTS Year!

Author: Sylvan (not the school).

Disclaimer: Not mine, I do own a lovely ninja nosewarmer, though.

AN: Trying out a writing world and style I never have. Let me know if it's good. I may go farther with this, but I don't quite know yet.

* * *

Christmas Eve, 6:00 in the evening.

Good morrow and lack a day! It is I, Georgia, and I am having an episode of creativitosity. I have composed a poetic bit that is a bit poetic! Courtesy of Dave the Laugh, naturally, as it involves pants and he is the resident, official pantsmeister.

(Ahem) "My PANTS lie over the pond!

My PANTS lie over the sea!

My PANTS lie over the pond!

Oh, bring back my PANTS to me!"

I think it is quite a nice little bit of Billy Shakespear-esque poeticosity if I do say so myself.

6:05

Phoned Jas to read her my poetic bit. She says it is fabby fab and also marvy, but she must get back to having stew for dinner with Hunky. I have asked her if it was a hunky of bread or of cheese and would she like some ketchup on her hunky? I could swear she is purposefully rolling her eyes at me through the phone.

6:10

Jas hung up and went off to eat Hunky, so I am now wandering lonely as a clud in the land of my room and hoping I have got no more lurkers.

6:11

Saw our dear Lord Sandra lying halfway under a pillow all covered with Libby's Boboland drool.

6:12

Picked up the Almighty Sandra and put him back on my altar, rouge, drool and all.

6:14

Knelt down and prayed to our Lord Sandra that no lurkers would lurk in the future of myself and the Luuuurve God, Masimo.

6:16

Checked the mirror in the bathroom for lurkers lurking.

6:17

Yes! No lurking lurkers whatsoever! My future is fabbity fab, full of luuuurve, and also lurker-free!

6:18

Hmm... Maybe I have underestimated the power of Jesus with lippy on.


	2. Covered in ExtraLarge Knickers

Title: And a Marvy PANTS Year!

Author: Sylvan (not the school).

Disclaimer: Sadly, not mine.

AN:Sorry for the rather extreme shortness of this chapter. Believe me when I say it all factors into the story somehow...hopefully.

Anywho, reviews are welcomed and give my muse a sugar high, so please feel free to envelop me with them. Thank you to xHoHuMpIgSbUMx for doing so. Non-lezzie kisses right back atcha, HoHuM, courtesy of moi in Hamburger-a-gogo-land! Kisses and/or hugs to everyone else who gives me love and reviews too!

* * *

Monday, still Christmas Eve.

6:19

Oh Goddygodgod! Our resident representative of the toddly folk has just waltzed into my room holding her white-and-red, candy cane dress above her knickers and singing a variation on her bum song, "Santa bum! Santa bum! Bum-oley bum bum! Am a sexy bum! Sexy santa bum!" to the tune of Jingle Bells while dancing the dance of the insane toddly person. Does she not know I have a vair vair important Pizza-a-gogo-land(1) style Christmas party to attend next day and I am _davvero nervoso_(2) about it?

6:20

Nope. She does not. Libby is now Can-Can dancing(3). Where on earth did she learn that? Probably the olds have been watching Froggyland movies.

6:21

My parental units are continuously corrupting our younger generation. Sigh.

6:25

After Bibbs' little dance, she picked up the great Lord Sandra and tugged at my marvy, dark blue, short skirt. "Time for din-din, Gingey."

"No, Libby."I picked her up and said with maturiosity befitting a young lady whom is dating the luuuurve god."It is time for the washing off of hands."

"Noooo! Bad boy!"

* * *

(1) Italy. One goes to Italy to find pizza, ergo, we call it Pizza-a-gogo-land.

(2) Really nervous.

(3) That dancing thing they do in Froggyland(France) which includes the dancers prancing around showing their bums and girly parts to the audience-provided they are covered in extra large knickers (the dancers, not the audience).


End file.
